Arendelle's School for Boys and Girls
by frostbittenDesire
Summary: Elsa comes from a very religious family and when they find out their daughter is gay, they send her away to a co-ed boarding school. Elsa is set on never letting another person in her life, she wants to be alone. But when Anna comes along and threatens the walls that Elsa has built around her, will Elsa let her in? Early Kristanna, but will be Elsanna. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep_

Normally the horrendous sound of her alarm going off would jerk her awake from the dream she was having, but not this morning. The blonde sighed; she had already been awake for several hours, staring at the bland white ceiling of her bedroom.

"Elsa," her mother screamed from the bottom of the stairs. _She didn't even have the decency to knock?_ "Elsa, wake up!" Elsa sighed.

"I am awake!" She screamed back, throwing the blankets off her body. This was the same routine every morning. Her mother would scream from the stairs and Elsa would scream back.

Elsa sighed and stood up, turning to face the full length mirror attached to her closet door. She cocked her head to the side and took in her body. An old baggy purple shirt hung loosely from her torso while grey and black sweatpants were rolled up around her ankles. Her hair was a mess, sticking in all sorts of different directions because she was tossing and turning all night. _Well aren't I a beautiful sight in the morning._ She attempted to throw her hair back in a bun as she walked downstairs for breakfast.

"You aren't even dressed yet?" Her Father always talked in a stern voice, his face hiding behind the newspaper as he sipped his coffee.

"Well I just woke up, sorry I can't wake up and get showered all within 5 minutes like you can Dad. Please teach me your ways" Sarcasm was one of Elsa's strong points.

Her Father just made a face while her Mother set a plate down in front of her.

"Eat up, we leave soon." Her Mother said, sounding a little to excited almost. She didn't even bother to hide it anymore apparently.

The routine may have been the same, but this morning was a little different from most mornings. Elsa was being sent away to a boarding school today because her parents were "homophobic assholes" as Elsa liked to say. A few months ago, her parents walked in on her and her ex-girlfriend kissing and well, let's just say they didn't take to it very well. Elsa came from a_ very_ religious family, and she means very religious. Crosses everywhere, Church every Sunday, the whole 9 yards. Then there's Elsa, who isn't religious at all, no crosses, refuses to go to Church every Sunday, everything her parents hate. She wouldn't have minded it so much if her parents didn't think that gays should be banned because a book says it, so she stopped being like her parents. Gave up her faith because what was the point of faith if it means you can't be who you are?

So anyways, they saw Elsa and her girlfriend and pretty much just blew up. Her Father wouldn't talk to her for weeks, her Mother shot her glares every chance she had. Then they decided that they would just send her away, that "God didn't approve" of Elsa as their daughter anymore. It used to hurt her everyday, but now Elsa just..dealt with it. She stopped showing emotions, she stopped letting people in. It was like she was there in person, but her spirit was drained out of her.

"Elsa! Are you even listening to me? You aren't even eating your breakfast, if you aren't hungry go get dressed." Her Mother was snapping her fingers in her face, trying to drag Elsa out of whatever daydream she was having.

Elsa let out a sigh and pushed away from the table, dragging her feet up the stairs. _Well that was a pointless breakfast._ She opened the door of her bedroom one last time, taking a glance around. She loved her room. It was a dark purple with posters covering the walls of all her favorite bands, movies, and video games. In the right corner sat her bed, a Queen sized with a light blue bedspread covering it and her TV sat against her wall in front of her bed. She strolled over and sat atop her bedspread, her gaze resting upon the bags that sat in the middle of her floor. _This is it, you're really leaving._ She threw on a pair of running shorts and her favorite Augustana shirt, running a brush through her blonde hair as she tied it in a braid that sat on her shoulder. Grabbing her cell phone off her bedside table and stuffing it in her pocket, she grabbed her bags and exited her room for the last time.

* * *

><p>The drive there was long, about 4 hours long to be exact. Elsa kept her head against the window, her forehead gently tapping it everytime the car hit a bump in the road. Her parents were quite in the front seat, isn't this the time you're supposed to talk to your daughter for the last time? <em>You aren't their daughter anymore, remember?<em> Elsa sighed, blinking back the tears that were desperate to escape. She didn't even know why she wanted to cry. She knew her parents stopped caring, no one would miss her. But the problem wasn't that, it was that she was going to miss them. Even if they didn't like her, it felt nice being able to say she had parents. Technically now she had no one but herself, and she was going to keep it that way.

Elsa must have dozed off because before she knew it, her parents we're telling her to wake up. She groggily opened her eyes and lifted her head from the window, her eyes falling on the sight in front of her. The school was big, very big. The campus had 3 buildings, one for classes and the other two for the dorms she guessed. There was a flag that sat above the front door that read "Arendelle's School For Boys and Girls" in green and purple lettering.

"Such a pretty school, right Elsa?" Her Mother gushed, grabbing her bags from the back seat while Elsa stretched her legs.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elsa mumbled, not like her Mother would be back to see the school anyways.

"Well come on now, we don't want to keep the Principal waiting." Her Father ushered the girls on. _Fuck, they're eager to get rid of me._

Elsa stepped through the front door of the school, her parents following behind. As soon as you entered, there was a big foyer that had couches and chairs set against the walls. Posters displaying things for classes littered the concrete walls and one specifically caught her eye, as it read the big announcement for the hockey game next weekend._ Their hockey team is really called the Arendelle Penguins?_ Elsa shook her head, sports never really interested her.

"Ah hello! Welcome, welcome." A bigger lady that sat behind the desk of the office greeted them. "You must be Elsa! Oh we are so excited to have you." She seemed nice enough, her cheeks had a red complexion and her eyes were a friendly green color. Her brown hair was pulled back into a professional looking bun, accompanying her professional looking outfit. "Please come this way." She stood up and they followed her into a room in the back, presumably the Principal's office. "Mr. Grant will be right with you and my name is Mrs. Taylor if you need anything." Her parents thanked her as she walked out and sat in the chairs of the office. Elsa just stood against the wall, her parents hadn't spoken a word to her since the car.

"You know Elsa, you could be a little more friendly." Her Mother said, clearly not pleased with Elsa's lack of respect.

Elsa didn't say anything, she knew it would only cause a fight. She didn't want her parents leaving even more disappointed in her.

It had only been a few minutes until Mr. Grant came in, he was a friendly looking man with white hair and a nice blue suit on. His brown framed glasses fit his face perfectly, matching his brown eyes. He smiled a friendly smile and sat down in his chair.

"It's very nice to meet you all," his voice was deep, but not an intimidating deep. "I'm Mr. Grant, head Principal of this school and you must be Elsa." He smiled at the blonde girl and extended his hand. Elsa took it and shook, his grasp was firm and professional. She smiled back, not a real smile but one to make her parents happy.

"Well Elsa we are very excited to have you here. You will be in the girls dormitory, room 106. Your roommate will be there after classes, I hope you're okay unpacking on your own." Elsa was used to doing things on her own, she preferred it honestly.

"No that's not a problem." She said back, playing with the end of her braid.

Mr. Grant smiled back at her, talking to her parents about adult things that couldn't hold Elsa's interest. She scanned the walls of the office, framed documents and pictures hung on the wall. There was a big window that sat behind the desk, a beautiful view overlooking the field of the school. She could faintly see a class outside. _Must be the gym class._

* * *

><p>After Mr. Grant finished talking to Elsa's parents, he gave her her school schedule and shook all of their hands one last time as he walked them out.<p>

"Are you going to walk me to my room?" Elsa asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"We need to make it home in time for lunch with the neighbors, remember?" Her Father said. Elsa shook her head slowly and looked down.

"Good luck Elsa." Her Mother said, only patting her shoulder before the two disappeared to their car, leaving Elsa behind; alone as usual.

Elsa managed to find her dorm okay on her own and opened the door of room 106. Two beds sat against opposite walls, a desk in the middle of them. Her roommates side was neat and organized, posters hung from the wall next to her bed. Her bedspread was a light pink with one stuffed dog laying on the pillow and books beside the bed on the floor. The room smelled faintly of lavender, one of Elsa's favorite smells.

She sat her bags on the floor and took a seat on her new bed, looking around the unfamiliar room that was now her home and her tears that were desperate to escape flowed out, her body shaking as she sobbed. Realization hit her hard, she was alone now. She would be damned if she let another person in her life, only to walk out. From now on, it was her and her alone.

The door opened, a young girl walked in and Elsa quickly wiped her tears.

"You must be Elsa, I'm your new roommate."


	2. First Meetings

**A/N: Sorry it's so long! But I'm really glad you guys like it. Keep those reviews coming :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa lifted her head, her eyes shifting to the doorway. In the opening stood a girl about the same height as Elsa, with short brown hair and bright green eyes.<p>

"I'm Rapunzel. I take it we are living together now?" Rapunzel's smile spread across her face, revealing perfect white teeth.

Elsa cleared her throat, pushing away any hint of sadness that might have still clung to her voice. "I'm Elsa," she managed the words out strongly. _Smile, idiot_. Elsa's lips spread into a small smile as she rose up from her bed.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Rapunzel was jumping up and down, running over to Elsa and grabbing her arm to link it between hers. Elsa's body froze, she hadn't had this much contact in months.

"I've always wanted a roommate! We can be best friends and stay up all night talking and we can help each other study!" Rapunzel was talking animatedly as Elsa's body tensed up more.

_She wants to be friends. She wants in your life, she wants to know everything about you. She'll only judge you, she'll hate you and leave you alone like everyone else._

"Uhm well I should really get unpacked," Elsa said as she twisted her arm out of Rapunzel's grip.

The brown haired girl's face dropped slightly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get over excited, it's just wow I have a roommate and I've never had a roommate before."_ Good job moron, you hurt her feelings_.

"N-no it's not that. I just start class tomorrow and I want to be prepared and all of that." Elsa stuttered when she was nervous, a habit that started when she began to get bullied.

Rapunzel could sense how nervous her new roommate was and wanted to do something about it. It must be scary, starting at a new school so late into the semester. "I understand," Rapunzel's friendly smile spreading across her face once more as she gently laid her hand on Elsa's tense shoulder, "Get unpacked, and I'll see you later, okay?"

Elsa gave a nod as she watched her leave, shutting the door behind her. She let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed, her face between her hands._ Why do I have to be so socially retarded? What am I so afraid of?_ Elsa stood up and began to unpack, folding her clothes neatly into her new drawers and getting familiar with the place she would now call home.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since Rapunzel left, night was beginning to fall across the campus as the students began to start their lives outside of classes. Elsa had just sat in her room all day, arranging everything so it was the way she liked. She had her alarm clock on the desk beside her bed, her phone was charging beside it and she put up a few posters she had brought back from home; an Augustana poster, an Xbox poster and a few other random things she enjoyed.<p>

Elsa was laying in bed when she heard the doorknob turn and in walked Rapunzel. She tossed her backpack down on the floor beside her bed and dramatically spread her body on top of her sheets, face in her pillow.

"Classes suck." She mumbled into the pillow. Elsa put her hand over her mouth and let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Yes they do, I'm so not ready to start tomorrow." Elsa reciprocated. Rapunzel suddenly rose from her bed in excitement.

"Show me your schedule!" She yelled in amusement, causing Elsa to jump at the level of her voice. "I need to see if we have any classes together!"

Elsa handed her roommate her schedule as Rapunzel studied the two of them, brows knit in concentration.

Part of Elsa really hoped they had at least some classes together, so she wasn't fully alone throughout the whole day. Even if she was used to it and almost preferred it, it still wasn't a pleasant feeling. At least until she got used to the order around here.

"Oh!" Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "We have 1st period English, Mrs. Grey is like the coolest teacher. We also have 3rd period Science and good luck with Mr. Hale. Ooh! and we have Art together! This will be so fun!"

Elsa was relieved she would know someone in at least a few of her classes but she was nervous. She gave her best smile to her roommate and placed her schedule back in her bag.

"I'm glad we have some classes together." Elsa said, trying to sound as genuine as possible. She was happy, but she was so afraid of letting anybody in. It was starting to ruin her.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Rapunzel were lying in bed, Rapunzel doing her homework and Elsa reading a book. A buzzing noise was heard coming from Rapunzel's bag and she opened it to get her a phone, letting out an excited gasp.<p>

"Get dressed Elsa we're going out! Eugene just texted me and said there's a big party going on and come on come on come on!" Rapunzel was up flying around their room, picking out an outfit as Elsa laid there frozen._ A party? Full of people?_

"I think I'll just stay-" Elsa started to make out but was interrupted by an outfit landing on her face.

"That's cute! Wear that! You can borrow it from me, I don't really look good in blue anyways. I'm not letting you stay home by the way so don't even try." Rapunzel said as she walked into the hall to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Elsa let out a shaky sigh and stood up, eyeing the dress that was handed to her. It was an icy blue color with a rip up the side, revealing much of her thigh. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror, the dress hugged her curves in all the right ways and she had to admit to herself that she looked good. She shut her eyes tightly, repeating the words over and over again in her head._ I can do this, I can do this, conceal your fear. Don't let it show._ Elsa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and opened her eyes.

Rapunzel opened the door and stopped in her tracks.

"Wow Elsa..you look amazing." She said, a blush creeping across Elsa's face.

"You look amazing too Rapunzel." She was wearing a purple dress that laced up in the front of her chest with purple shoes to match. The compliment caused the girl to run up and hug Elsa, who hesitantly hugged her back.

"I'm so glad we're roommates! Let's go, everyone's waiting for us!"_ Everyone?_

* * *

><p>Elsa and Rapunzel walked across campus, Elsa was trying to ignore the stares they were getting from everybody. Elsa even heard some cat calls being made to them and her anxiety was starting to get uncontrollable. She felt a hand slip through hers and she looked at Rapunzel, who shared a smile with her.<p>

"It's okay, those guys are pigs. Just keep walking forward." Elsa smiled, a real smile this time. She squeezed Rapunzel's hand as they walked towards the party.

"Rapunzel!" She heard a deep voice call out to her roommate. Rapunzel tugged on Elsa's hand as they ran forward, the brown haired girl jumping into a boys arms. "

"Eugene!" She yelled out, hugging him tightly. He spun them around and set her down, Rapunzel motioned her hand towards Elsa.

"Eugene this is Elsa, my new room-my new friend." Rapunzel said proudly, causing Elsa to blush. "Elsa, this is Eugene. My boyfriend." Elsa smiled to Eugene and cleared her throat.

"Nice to meet you Eugene." Elsa said. He was good looking for a boy, he had brown hair like Rapunzel's with brown eyes to match and facial hair that sat on his chin.

"Nice to meet you as well, Elsa." His voice was friendly and real. His eyes searched behind the girls and he smiled, motioning someone else over.

"Rapunzel!" She heard a girl's voice, the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. Elsa turned around and took in a breath at the sight of the girl with the beautiful voice.

She had beautiful ginger colored hair that was tied in two braids, sitting on each of her shoulders.

"Anna!" Rapunzel called out, smiling the smile that was too big for her face. _Even her name is beautiful._

Anna ran up to the group and instantly hugged Rapunzel, the two of them falling to the ground from the force of Anna's hug. Elsa let out a laugh at the sight, causing the ginger haired girl to look up.

"Hi!" She said as she stood up, "I'm Anna, you must be the roommate Rapunzel has been talking about for the past week." Anna extended her hand to Elsa, who couldn't even get words out.

"I-I'm Elsa." She said nervously, her entire face a crimson red. She took Anna's hand and shook it, the girl's hands fitting together perfectly.

Elsa couldn't stop staring at Anna, who just smiled back at her. _She has the most beautiful teal eyes. Say something to her!_

"It's really nice to meet you. I mean everyone, it's really nice to meet everyone." Elsa said, mentally scolding herself for sounding so ridiculous.

Rapunzel let out a laugh at Elsa's awkwardness and motioned everyone inside to the party. Elsa followed slowly, anxiety creeping up on her. She didn't like how Anna made her feel, and she didn't even know her. All she knew was that she was beautiful and her voice gave her butterflies. Don't let them in Elsa. They'll only hurt you. The blonde haired girl tried to push the voice out of head, not wanting to embarrass herself, not wanting to risk any more teasing from anybody.

* * *

><p>The party was packed and as soon as you walked in a scent of alcohol and sweat filled your head. Rapunzel and Eugene led the group inside of the house, pushing past the bodies of fellow classmates. They entered the kitchen and Rapunzel had left with Eugene to find drinks.<p>

"It's really packed!" Anna yelled to Elsa, even though she was standing right next to her.

"Yeah, it's warmer than I expected!" _Really Elsa?_

Anna let out a laugh. A tall boy came into the kitchen, knocking Anna into Elsa who caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Oof! Anna grunted, looking up to Elsa. "Glad you caught me." She said softly, searching Elsa's eyes.

Elsa's heart was beating at rapid speeds, helping the ginger haired girl to her feet. The two smiled at each other and Elsa couldn't help but feel..good?

They were soon interrupted by a deep voice that Elsa didn't recognize.

"Anna!" The voice sounded, causing Anna to spin around.

"Kristoff!" She said happily. "Elsa this is Kristoff. My boyfriend."

Elsa's stomach dropped.


	3. The Walls Are Tumbling Down

**A/N please don't kill me. I promise there will be Elsanna soon enough!**

* * *

><p><em>A boyfriend. She has a fucking boyfriend. What the fuck did I even expect? We would meet and fall in love and everything would be okay? No it doesn't fucking work like that Elsa. You aren't meant to have somebody, you are alone. And you always will be.<em>

Elsa's body was frozen, looking between the two bodies in front of her as they waited for her to say something.

Kristoff made the first move, extending his muscular arm towards the blonde, his raucous voice barely audible over the party in the background.

"I'm Kristoff." He spoke with a smile, his other arm wrapped around Anna's waist.

Elsa tried to get words out, she could feel her walls building back up._ Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._ The words were chanting in her head, her walls built strong and tall around her.

"I'm Elsa." She said, her voice brittle and broken._ So much for tall and strong._ The blonde ignored the hand in front of her, pushing past the couple in search for Rapunzel. "Have a good party. Anna." Elsa spoke over her shoulder, hiding her tear clouded eyes from the ginger haired girl.

* * *

><p>Elsa was desperately pushing past sweaty bodies, her mind frantic as she chanted her words in her head over and over again.<em> Why am I so upset? I just met this girl. This isn't supposed to happen, I should've just stayed home.<em>

Elsa didn't realize where she was going until she her face collided with somebody's backside.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The deep, taught voice boomed through Elsa's ears.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa apologized profusely, running her hands through platinum locks.

The body in front of her turned around and instantly dissolved all anger.

"No that's quite alright, I didn't mean to yell." The voice was softer now, Elsa looked up to olive green eyes that were brimmed with a..sadness?

"I'm Hans. I'm sorry that you ran into my backside." He said with a sideways smirk.

Elsa let out a giggle, "I'm Elsa. I'm sorry for running into your backside."

_What are you doing Elsa? Leave!_ The voice was shouting in her head, but something was holding Elsa to this conversation.

"You look distraught, are you alright?" Hans asked sympathetically, his hand reaching out for Elsa.

The blonde dodged his touch, the idea of somebody caring still foreign to her mind.

"I'm fine, just getting a little claustrophobic here." _Yes because lying always works Elsa._

"Would you like to take a walk?" Hans offered, his smile reaching his olive eyes.

Elsa gave a nod and the two made their way through the mosh pit of classmates.

* * *

><p>The cool air hit Elsa's face, sending a chill through her body that made her shiver. Hans followed behind her, the cool air making his body shudder.<p>

"The campus looks so barren, it's almost scary." Elsa's eyes gazed across the campus, the moon illuminating light along the grass.

"It's worse when everyone else is gone on vacation, it's almost abandoned." Hans found a spot to sit in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"You don't go home on vacations?" Elsa asked, curiosity seeping into her words.

Hans hesitated, a memory flashing through his eyes as his teeth bit his bottom lip.

"I'm the youngest of 12 brothers, all of which are successful and rich with perfect families. Then..there's me. I don't want to be a Lawyer or a Doctor. I want to be a Businessman, I want to start from the bottom and be successful on my own. That was never good enough for my parents though." Hans let out a hollow laugh as his hand stroked his chin. "Man I remember when they dropped me off at this place," his hand gesturing the campus, "My Mom said 'Oh Hans, maybe one day you'll have a family that actually loves you' and I just- I remember thinking to myself at that moment that I would do everything in my power to prove them wrong."

Elsa was entirely focused on the words coming from his mouth, flashbacks of her own childhood running through her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so personal. It's just nice having somebody to talk to." Hans muttered, loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"No it's quite alright, I-I've been through the same thing almost, honestly."_ Elsa what are you doing? Don't you dare let him in. Don't you dare let down these walls again._

"Do you want to talk about it?"_ It isn't real sympathy Elsa, get up and leave. Now._

Elsa stammered, reluctant to speak but the words flowing out of her mouth like vomit.

"My parents disowned me. They are religious, very religious and well I'm gay."

She could see Hans's face drop slightly.

"They walked in on me one time with my ex-girlfriend. We were only kissing, but they just exploded. God I was so afraid my Father was going to hit me, but he just looked at me. Disappointment written all over his face, regret sitting in his gaze. My Mother was yelling, calling me these names and I just sat there traumatized. My girlfriend just left, she left me there with them and I couldn't even move to stop her. The whole night my parents just yelled at me, and school the next morning was even worse. My girlfriend had told everybody that I came from this fucked up house and that people should just stay away from me. Every day at school I was bullied, beaten up, and every night at home I had to sit around and watch my parents regret every moment they shared with me." Elsa's voice started to break, her body was shaking and Hans pulled her fragile body against his.

"You don't have to say anymore, it's alright now." Hans shushed the breaking girl in his arms, Elsa breaking apart seam by seam  
>"I don't want to be afraid anymore." Elsa's voice trembled, her sobs erupting through her body.<p>

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You let him in. You didn't conceal. You showed._

Hans just silently rubbed her shoulder, showing her he was there for her.

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" It was the familiar voice of Rapunzel. Elsa quickly wiped her tears, thankful it was dark enough that her roommate may not notice.<p>

"Elsa are you okay? I couldn't find you anywhere and I was-" Rapunzel stopped when she noticed Hans.

"Hello, I'm Hans." He extended his hand, which Rapunzel gracefully took.

"I'm Rapunzel. Thank you for looking after her." She turned to face Elsa. "I shouldn't of left you alone, I'm so stupid I wasn't even thinking- this is your first party, on your first night, and I thought you were with Anna-" the sound of her name made Elsa's heart race, "But she came to find me asking where you went." _She was worried about me?_

Elsa stopped Rapunzel's rant. "It's okay, I'm okay. I met Hans and we just came outside to talk." Elsa flashed a fake smile, Rapunzel noticeably calming down.

"Thank God, I was just worried." Elsa hugged her roommate, who affectionately returned the embrace.

"It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to head back to the rooms." Elsa said, desperate to be alone.

"Do you need me to walk you back?" Rapunzel asked protectively.

"No it's alright, go enjoy your party." Elsa didn't want to drag Rapunzel away from the fun. She was sure she could find it on her own.

"Don't be silly," Hans added "I'll walk her back, I'm heading back that way anyways."

Elsa and Rapunzel both flashed him a smile, Rapunzel pulling Elsa in for another embrace.

"I'll back soon, okay?" She said before turning to head back inside to find Eugene.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Hans slowly made their way across campus, walking in sync as they enjoyed the comfortable silence.<p>

"I'm really sorry about crying back there." Elsa's words dripped of embarrassment.

"Don't be silly, it's perfectly fine. Everybody breaks down sometimes, you can't always be strong. It seems as though you've been strong long enough and you don't have to keep pretending around me." Hans replied truthfully.

Elsa simply gave him a nod, the voice in her head screaming at her.

_What have you done Elsa? Why are you letting him in? What are you going to do when he leaves or when he fucks you over?_

The blonde girl swallowed hard, panic settling over her body. The voice was right, what has she done?

"Looks like this is your stop." His voice sounded disappointed as they neared the girl's dormitories.

"Looks like it is," Elsa added. "Thank you, again."

Hans pulled Elsa into a tight embrace, which lasted while the two of them silently let their demons creep back up on them as they prepared to be alone.

As soon as Han's left, Elsa sprinted to her room. Slamming the door behind her as thoughts of Anna clouded her mind, her face the last thing she saw as Elsa closed her eyes and let the sobs erupt once again.


	4. Classes pt 1

**A/N ah here we go. Chapter 4. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been sick, but since you guys are so nice I gave you a much longer chapter. And a quart of lutefisk for good feelings, yeah? As always, thanks for the reviews. I believe I'll keep good guy Hans because you guys love him so much. Keep those reviews coming :) My next chapter will be a direct continuation of this one.**

* * *

><p>Elsa slowly opened her eyes, the sun shining brightly into the girls room. Her eyes felt swollen from her breakdown last night as she tried to rub the sleep away from them, stretching her body as a yawn escaped her lips. Elsa looked over at her roommate, blankets sprawled across her entire body, the only visible part of her was her hand hanging off the side of the bed. The blonde let out a laugh at the sight as she shook her head. <em>Someone must have got preeetty drunk last night.<em>

"Rapunzel wake up," Elsa's voice sounded hoarse as she spoke, "We have classes soon."

No response from her roommate. Not even a slight move of her body.

Elsa sighed and got up, she grabbed her roommate's hand and tugged it until her body fell to the floor in a tangled mess of blankets.

"Ah!" Rapunzel yelled out as her body hit the floor. "Jesus Christ!"

Elsa was laughing, her hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook. Rapunzel's hair was sticking out in every possible direction, her eyes were still half closed and she was in the same exact outfit she was in last night; right down to the heels.

Rapunzel groaned, her hands covering her eyes.

"Turn down the sun please." The brunette laid back down on the floor and covered herself in her blankets.

"Ohh no you don't," Elsa remarked, "We have classes and I have no idea where I'm going or what we are doing. So let's go."

"Elsaaaa" Rapunzel whined, standing up as her body slighted wobbled. "Oh man, I don't feel-" Rapunzel's hand flew over her mouth as she ran from the room.

Elsa shook her head and laughed, opening her drawers to find something to wear. She took a deep breath, nerves and anxiety flooding her body as she thought about classes_. Can't I just stay in the room all day? Do I even need school? I could just drop out and work in a grocery store or something the rest of my life. Yeah that sounds reasonable._ The blonde shook her head as she shaking hands sifted through her clothes.

Rapunzel opened the door, her heels now being carried in her hands. She simply sat on the bed and held her face between her hands.

"Why did I ever agree to get drunk on a school night?" She sighed, shaking her head at herself. "Did you make it home alright last night? All I remember is you leaving."

Elsa looked at her questionably, "Well considering I'm standing right here in front of you, I will say that yes I got here safely." Elsa suppressed a laugh.

"I don't need your sass. I need a Tylenol. Or 3." Rapunzel laughed slightly, then clamped her eyes shut. "God my head hurts."

Elsa got a Tylenol from the bedside table and handed it to Rapunzel. She sat next to her roommate, who leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Carry me, peasant." Rapunzel said, making no effort to get up.

"Carry yourself, idiot." Elsa laughed as she got up to get dressed. "We leave in 15, so hurry up." She declared over her shoulder as she opened the door to leave.

_Rapunzel has this weird way of melting my anxieties when we talk. It's almost like we were meant to be friends. Weird, huh?_

* * *

><p>Elsa opened the door to the dorm bathrooms, only to come face to face with Anna; who was busy brushing her teeth and doing her hair in the twin braids she sported so well.<p>

The blonde tried to sneak past her, but it failed horribly. _Remind yourself to never ever try to sneak past someone again. Idiot._

"Elsa!" Anna smiled brightly, then a look of worry flashed across her face. "I was so worried last night, are you alright?" She asked, her voice dripping with concern.

_Just play it cool, Elsa. She has a boyfriend remember? They are happy together, so don't ruin that for her. Distance yourself, don't let yourself get close._

"I'm fine, but I'm going to be late if I don't get dressed, so." _Perfect._

Anna's face fell, clearly disappointed by the lack of communication.

"Oh, okay, no I understand. I should go get ready as well. Good luck today, maybe we'll have classes together." She smiled as she walked out of the bathrooms, leaving Elsa with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>When she opened the door to the dorm, she found Rapunzel dressed and ready. She brushed out her hair so it was lying flat, put some foundation on to cover the bags under her eyes and she wore a purple shirt with some light blue jeans that clung to her hips perfectly. <em>She looks so good in purple, no wonder she wears it so often.<em>

Elsa decided on a blue tanktop with a white zip-up sweatshirt over it, half zipped up and a pair of blue jean shorts that showed off her long legs._ Maybe I'm showing too much skin, I don't want people looking at me._ Anxiety began surging through her body, having second thoughts at what she was going to wear.

"You look really good in that," Rapunzel pointed out with a smile. Elsa smiled, nodding her head in thanks.

The blonde looked at the clock and took a deep breath, "well, let's be on our way."

* * *

><p>The walk to their first class was silent, Rapunzel still waiting for the Tylenol to fully kick in. The campus was loud and full of students, much different from the desolate ground it was last night. Elsa wondered where Hans went and how he was doing after they both opened up to each other last night. He had been through family shit like she had and for some odd reason, it made her feel good that she had someone who understood. <em>Don't make yourself regret letting him in. Or Rapunzel.<em>

Elsa simply shook her head, eager to rid her brain of the voice that reprimanded her every decision.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked, linking her arm between Elsa's.

"I'm alright, just a little nervous." _Alot nervous._ Elsa's body was slightly shaking, causing Rapunzel to hold on tighter so that she could let Elsa know she was there.

"It'll be alright, I'm there for you 3 classes out of the 8, and lunch. Just keep your head up, you can do this." Rapunzel smiled as they neared their first class.

Elsa took in a deep breath, nodding at Rapunzel as her hand grasped the cold doorknob and opened it.

* * *

><p>The classroom was fairly large. Posters of famous writers and poets littered the walls, students gathered in different groups as they chatted. A wave of anxiety rushed over Elsa, crowds never really being her thing. This classroom had more kids than her old school did, although it seemed as though everyone stuck to their own group.<p>

"I sit over here, come on there's an empty desk behind me." Rapunzel smiled, taking Elsa's hand and leading her to the far right of the classroom. She set her bag down on top of the wooden desk, the metal legs felt cool against her bare skin when she leaned against them. Rapunzel turned around and held Elsa's hand over the desk, squeezing it for reassurance.

The door opened and a tall, skinny woman walked in. Her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, her button up white shirt tucked into a black, tight pencil skirt.

"That's Mrs. Grey," Rapunzel gestured her eyes to the woman who was now seated at her desk, "she looks all professional, but in reality she's just a goof ball, and very nice. So try not to look so tense." Rapunzel squeezed her hand again, flashing her a friendly smile.

_This girl is too good to be your friend_.

Elsa stood up from the desk, walking on unsteady legs towards her new teacher.

"Uh, h-hi. I'm the new transfer student." Elsa's voice was small, barely audible against the chatter in the background.

Mrs. Grey looked up from her papers, her eyes were a lovely honey color, almost matching her blonde hair.

"Well that's a pretty name," smiled at Elsa, who attempted to smile back. "I'm and I look forward to having you in my class for the rest of the year. I know how much it sucks to get up in front of the whole class and introduce yourself, so don't worry. I'll just make a brief announcement that you're new and get on with business." _Why was everyone so friendly here?_

Elsa simply nodded and took her seat.

When class started, Mrs. Grey did exactly what she said she would do and before Elsa knew it, class was over.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Elsa stood up from their desks, walking out of the classroom together.<p>

"That wasn't so bad, was it? I told you she was nice." Rapunzel linked her arm back between Elsa's. "I'll show you your next class, it's close by. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

Elsa nodded, "I'll be alright." I hope.

The brunette dropped Elsa off at her next class. History wasn't one of Elsa's strong suits.

"I'll see you next period, okay? I'll meet you here." Rapunzel hugged Elsa before setting off to her class.

Elsa opened the door slowly. She was alone now, and she prayed to God that she would make it through this class without anything humiliating happening to her.

As soon as she opened, she spotted Anna. _Great._

"Elsa! Come sit over here, there's an empty desk!" She called out, her eyes were bright and her smile was so damn cute.

"Elsa, hey!" Another familiar voice. Hans. Relief washed over Elsa, who waved at him. She spotted an empty desk next to him as well, shooting Anna an apologetic look as she made her way across the classroom to Hans.

Anna's shoulder slumped in disappointment. She wanted the blonde to sit near her, she hadn't stopped thinking about her since the party. Why was she being so distant?

Elsa approached Hans, who pulled her into an embrace. "How are you feeling?" _Why is everybody so worried about me? I'm nothing worth being worried over. _

"I'm fine, I just- I'm really nervous." Elsa said truthfully.

"It's alright, at least you aren't alone." Hans smiled, sitting back in his desk. "Although I should warn you, Mr. Weston is pretty tough." _Oh well that's just great._

Almost on queue, the door opened and everybody immediately quieted down._ Not a good sign._

"I surely hope everybody did the reading last night. There will be a quiz on it today." Mr. Weston's voice boomed. He was tall, at least 6 feet. He wasn't fat, but he was built and his hair was turning white.

There were groans scattered across the room, some kids had their heads down against the desk. _Must be hungover from last night._

"You. Are you new?" _Oh god, he's talking to you Elsa. Say something!_

"Uh-" Elsa stuttered, her face burning from embarrassment. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "I-I'm Elsa." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. _Conceal it. Conceal it._

"She just got here yesterday." Elsa's eyes snapped open to Anna's voice. "She'll be with us for the rest of the year." Anna smiled at her, giving her a little wave. Elsa simply smiled back, mouthing a "thank you."

"Thank you, Anna. But I'm sure Elsa could have introduced herself." _Oh look at that, he probably already hates you._

"Today I'll be assigning a new project and will be picking out your partners. The two of you will be spending class time everyday researching a topic that is a problem in today's society that you believe should be changed. When the research is done, I fully expect you both to act out the problem and then I want you to write out a plea that you would present to the President on why it should be changed, alright?" More groans. _Please don't pair me with someone I don't know. Please. Let me be with Hans._

"Alright, time to pick out partners. Ah Anna, since you're so familiar with our new student, you two will be my first pair." Elsa's body went rigid. _How am I supposed to avoid her if I have to work with her every day? Fuck_. Anna tried to hide her excitement as Elsa stood up to sit next to her.

The rest of the class were paired up, everyone animatedly chatting about their topics.

"Well what would you like to do?" Anna asked, her eyes staring right at Elsa's face, who tried to avoid her gaze. _Why do you need to be so pretty? That is my problem in todays society. Your stupid fucking perfect face._

"Elsa?" Anna waved her hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Huh, yeah?" Elsa snapped back into reality.

"I said, we should do gay rights." Anna blushed, her eyes looking down.

"Wait what?"


	5. Classes pt 2

**A/N thank you for being patient! I rewrote this chapter a lot and played around with ideas for future chapters. How would you guys feel if I brought up the issue of self harming in this fic at some point? I want to ask your opinions before I do so because I don't want to make anybody uncomfortable. But without further ado, here is some Elsanna fluff towards the end. With much more to come. Thank you** **guys for all of your reviews and follows and likes and you guys are just the best. Keep those reviews coming :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa wasn't sure if she heard the redheaded girl right.<p>

"I'm sorry, what?" The blonde asked again.

Anna stifled a giggle at Elsa's nervousness, running her hand through her bangs.

"I said we should do gay rights. Is that okay? So many kids are afraid to be who they are because they're afraid of what people would say, who would hate them. You shouldn't be afraid to love who you want to love.." Anna's voice trailed off as her eyes lingered to the floor.

Elsa just sat there, staring at the girl in front of her._ Oh god she totally knows about you. It's because you were staring at her at that party. Jesus Elsa control yourself next time._

Elsa ran her long, pale fingers through her hair, nervously twirling the locks around them.

"I mean, if you're comfortable presenting that then I'm all for it." Elsa spoke softly, biting her bottom lip.

Anna smiled her cute smile, teal eyes shining bright as she leaned over and hugged Elsa.

"Oh good I'm so glad!" Anna's voice was so happy. _So cute._

Elsa's whole body was tense, her skin seemed to be on fire at Anna's contact; who just hugged tighter, nuzzling her face into Elsa's neck. The warmth of her breath against her skin too much for Elsa to handle, causing her to push the girl away and stand up.

"I- I have to go." Elsa stammered out, grabbing her bag and making a beeline to the door and exiting, ignoring the shouts from her teacher and the protests from Anna.

* * *

><p>Once she was out of the classroom, she found the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind her. She slid down against the wood of the door and brought her knees to her chest, letting a soft whimper escape her mouth.<p>

_Why does she have to do this to me? Why does she have to have a boyfriend and why can't I stop myself from feeling for her? I'll just have to keep avoiding her._

Elsa sat in the bathroom until she heard the ring of the school bell, signalling all classes to come to an end. With a deep sigh she stood up and collected her bag, unlocking the door and peeking out to make sure Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"Elsa?" The familiar sounding voice of Rapunzel echoed through her ears.

Elsa walked out of the bathroom and spotted her friend, standing on her tip toes to try and find Elsa through the crowd of people.

"I'm here," The blonde answered, making her way over to Rapunzel. "Let's just go to our next class please."

Rapunzel noticed Elsa's strange behavior, making a mental note to ask her what was wrong later on as they made their way to their next period.

* * *

><p>Her third period Science class with Rapunzel went by uneventfully. Elsa was thankful she sat in the very back, as no one really paid her any attention. Most of the kids were asleep on the desk because they had a substitute teacher today, apparently Mr. Hale had gotten sick or something. Tomorrow made Elsa more nervous, Rapunzel kept warning her about him and how he was "a tough son of a bitch." <em>Just breathe and you'll get through it. Maybe you need it to distract yourself from Anna.<em>

Elsa must have dozed off because she was jerked awake by the sound of the bell going off and Rapunzel shaking her shoulder.

"Hey wake up sleepyhead, you have a visitor." Rapunzel smiled as she nodded her head toward the doorway.

"Huh?" Elsa replied, still half asleep. Fuck I must have been in a deep sleep.

Elsa raised her head from the desk and followed Rapunzel's eyes to the doorway, her eyes going wide when she saw Anna standing in the doorway, giving Elsa a little wave before tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Rapunzel hugged the still frozen girl, her eyes still glued to Anna.

"Uh-uh yeah sure, I'll be there. At lunch. Seeing you." _You fucking idiot._

The brunette giggled as she got up to leave the classroom, leaving an embarrassed Elsa behind as she hugged Anna and whispered something in her ear.

Anna walked over to Elsa and sat next to her, clearing her throat.

"Rapunzel said that you have Math next and well, I do too. I was thinking I could walk you there since it's your first day and all. Plus we need to talk about the project because you kind of ran out on me back there-" _She was rambling. It's so fucking cute when she rambles._ "-And this school is so big that you could get lost on the way there-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted her cute rambling, leaving her blushing. "It's okay, really. Come on or we'll be late." The blonde said, gathering her things as she stood up, smiling down at Anna.

"I wouldn't mind being late with you." Anna's eyes went wide. "Wait what?"

The blonde haired girl's stomach dropped, butterflies filling her entire being. _Oh god was that flirting? What do I even say back? God damnit Anna I'm supposed to be getting over you, not falling for you._

Elsa tried to form a sentence, she really did. Instead she just made this embarrassing squeaking noise before her entire face matched the color of Anna's red blouse she was wearing.

_Oh that was real good Elsa. Reeeeal good._

Anna just burst out laughing, causing Elsa to join her. The two girls almost in tears when the bell rang.

"Oh fuck," Elsa said between laughs, wiping her eyes. "Now we're late, let's go!" She went to stand up but felt Anna's warm hand pull her back down.

"Let's skip, we can blame it on you getting overwhelmed your first day." Anna's eyes looked hopeful as she presented the idea.

Elsa's heart began to race faster._ Yes. Yes. Say yes. Wait maybe don't say yes. No. Say no._

"Elsa?" Anna asked, concern engraved across her features.

"Yes!" Elsa piped out, "I mean yes. That's fine with me." _Oh god what did you do._

* * *

><p>The two girls were walking across campus, Anna still bubbly about Elsa accepting.<p>

"I'm going to take you where I go when I need to be alone." Anna blushed, holding out her hand. "Come on!"

Elsa hesitantly took the girl's hand. Electricity fueling through her body as their skin made contact. Anna pulled the girl to the back of the school, across the field that Elsa assumed was for gym class and into the woods.

"Anna, where exactly are you taking me?" Elsa asked, slightly breathless.

"Just be patient, we are almost there." Anna smiled at Elsa, leading them forward again.

After walking for a few more minutes, Anna turned to Elsa and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around the girl to cover her eyes.

"Now walk forward." Anna instructed, guided Elsa from behind.

_God her touch feels really good._

"Okay, ready?" Anna slowly removed her hands from Elsa's face, revealing her secret spot to the blonde.

Elsa gasped at the sight before her. Tucked away in the back of the woods was a clearing with a little pond set in the middle. There were two Redbud trees with a bench overlooking the pond, the sunlight illuminating the pink and white leaves.

"Anna, this is- this is beautiful. How did you ever find this?" Elsa asked, struck by the beauty in front of her.

Anna blushed, standing beside Elsa. "I was upset one day and I found this place by accident. Sometimes when I get upset, I run. I run to just clear my head."

Elsa turned to look at the girl beside her, her layers slowly peeling away to Elsa.

_It's like all I want to do is uncover every little thing about this girl. And it scares the hell out of me._

* * *

><p>Anna walked towards the clearing, Elsa trailing behind her slowly.<p>

"Do you like it?" Anna asked, spinning around to face Elsa.

"I love it. It's so peaceful and beautiful." Elsa answered, her eyes taking in every inch of the place.

Anna sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her, "Come sit." She said as she looked at Elsa.

The blonde slowly made her way to the bench, taking the spot next to Anna; who in turn scooted right up against her, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Why did you run earlier?" Anna asked, sadness all but clear in her words.

It took Elsa a minute to respond back, choosing her words. "When I get scared, I run."

"Why were you scared?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa took in a deep breath. "I'm scared of alot of things I guess."

"Like me?" the redheaded girl asked quickly.

"I-yeah. Like you. You scare the hell out of me Anna because I told myself that I wouldn't let myself get close to anybody. It's my second day here and I've already broken that rule with Rapunzel and Hans. But your closeness is a whole different level than theirs." Elsa's voice was quiet and tense. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking.

Anna sat up so she could look Elsa in the eyes, holding her face. "Why are you so afraid Elsa? Please. Just let me in.." Anna's voice got quiet towards the end, almost a whisper, a pleading whisper.

Elsa took in a deep breath, closing her eyes so that she couldn't look into Anna's. "I can't Anna. I'm sorry. Please understand."

Anna went to say something but stopped herself, biting her bottom lip. "Fine Elsa." Disappointment in her voice.

"Why did you choose gay rights?" It was Elsa's turn for the questions.

The redhead tensed up, looking for the words to explain herself. "Well I mean why not? I think it's a big problem for everybody today. Why is such a big deal if a girl loves another fucking girl? Or if a boy loves another fucking boy! You shouldn't judge people. Try to fix them and make them believe that there is something wrong with them. If you do that to somebody, then the only person who is 'sick and has a problem' is you." _She's so passionate about this_.

Elsa simply nodded, her fingers playing with the end of her braid as visions of her parents played in her mind.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Anna cautiously threw the question at Elsa, who immediately tensed up, preparing herself to close up.

"I-I mean, uhm." _Just answer the question! She clearly doesn't care! But maybe- maybe you're afraid to hear her say she's straight._

The blonde felt Anna's hand on top of her own, the warmth spreading through her body. Anna's touch almost gave her a strength, it single handedly knocked down Elsa's walls.

"Yeah. I am." Elsa's voice was barely audible, even in the silenced forest.

Anna didn't answer right away, her eyes looked as though they were searching for something before they landed on Elsa's lips.

It all happened so fast, the next thing Elsa knew was the unfamiliar feeling of Anna's lips against hers. They fit together perfectly, the faint taste of berries enveloping Elsa's senses. Her hands involuntarily held the back of Anna's neck, pushing her lips harder against Elsa's.

It was the sound of the low moan coming from Anna's mouth that snapped her back into reality, that closed her back up.

The blonde pushed the girl off of her, standing up and running from the woods as fast as her legs would carry her, once again ignoring Anna's protests.

There were only a few things Elsa knew right now;

Anna's kiss was something she has never felt before.

She was scared to death.

Anna likes her.

Anna has a boyfriend.

_I think you love her._


	6. You're Not Alone

**A/N okay I have got alot planned for this fic. I am going to go individually into each characters background, as all of them will sort of have their own inner demons they are facing, allowing them to really understand Elsa. I really hope you guys like this story. But on another note! I can't believe I have 100 follows, I didn't expect it to get this much attention. You guys are seriously the best :) This chapter gets a little sad but hey, we all need sad, yeah? Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa's legs carried her all the way back to campus. Her mind was fluttering with what unfolded at the clearing with Anna.<p>

_She kissed you. And you enjoyed it. And she has a boyfriend._

Tears were brimming Elsa's eyes, blurring her world together as her legs burned and her breath came in short, heavy bursts.

_Why am I so stupid? Why did I think that things could possibly be different here deep down. She knows your secret now, she could tell everybody and she could break you apart piece by piece until you're nothing. Again._

The blonde didn't realize where she was going until she collided into the person she didn't see in front of her. Her head rammed against the hard, muscular back and the last thing she remembered was hitting the ground before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke in the Nurse's cot with a headache that radiated her entire skull. Her vision was blurry as she tried to sit up, nausea overtaking her stomach as she leaned over and vomited over the side of the bed.<p>

"Whoah, whoah," The familiar voice of Hans comforted her ears, his warm hands holding her braid back. "You alright?"

Elsa only nodded, wiping her mouth the back of her hand.

"The Nurse said you have a concussion, Rapunzel, Anna, and Kristoff are waiting outside in the hallway. They're really worried about you. We really do need to stop bumping into each other like that."

Elsa shook her head, instantly regretting it as her skull started to throb. "No, I can't see them. Please. Not Anna.." The blonde's voice was breaking, her face was almost fragile.

Hans simply nodded before he exited the room. His voice was overheard in the hallway as he let them know and he entered back in shortly.

"Rapunzel is going to look after you tonight, because you have to be woken up periodically to make sure you can regain consciousness."

"What about tomorrow?" Elsa asked, she knew she wouldn't make it to classes tomorrow.

"We are all going to try and take turns if we can to check up on you. I'm sure teachers would understand if we were a little late or left a little early. Don't worry." Hans smiled and sat beside Elsa on the bed.

_What in the world did you ever do to deserve such good people? Why can't you stop being stupid and just let them in for fucks sake. What are you so afraid of?!_

Elsa's internal battle must have shown in her facial features because Hans cleared his throat and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright? You look troubled. I'm here if you need to talk." _He was always so genuine._

"Is it alright if we go to your room? Or mine?" Elsa just wanted out of this office.

"Of course let me go double check with the Nurse."

* * *

><p>Not 10 minutes later Hans was helping Elsa across campus, she was dizzy and her head hurt. Elsa gripped onto Hans's arm.<p>

"Almost there, you holding up okay?" He asked worryingly.

Elsa smiled and nodded slowly, "I'm alright, just a little tired and my head feels like I crashed into your backside. Again. But with more force."

Hans let out a laugh and held her tighter. _I don't know what I would do without Hans. It's so easy to open myself up around him. Why can't I be this way with Anna? Oh yeah. Because the mere mention of her name sends your heart racing and heat through your body._

When Hans opened up the door to his dorm room, it wasn't what Elsa expected. Although she wasn't really sure what she did expect. There were two beds, the same layout of Rapunzel's and Elsa's. Yet on Hans's side his bed was neat and tidy, a plaid bedspread with a few business books spread out on top of it. _Probably his homework._ He had a map of the world taped behind the bed and a briefcase sat on his desk near his alarm clock. _Very professional looking._

Then there was the roommates side. A messy bed of black and red sheets, hockey posters littering the walls and a giant reindeer stuffed animal sat on the Boston Bruins pillow.

"Hmm I wonder what side is yours?" Elsa laughed as she crossed the room to sit on Hans's bed.

"God sometimes I just want to clean the room while he's out." Hans shuddered at the mess and helped Elsa lay down on the bed.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome Elsa." Hans smiled. "Now do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Elsa's breath hitched and she bit her bottom lip, looking at Hans who only gave her a reassuring look. One that told her 'it's okay, I won't judge'.

She inhaled deeply and laid on her back, eyes on the ceiling. "I skipped class with Anna today. She brought me to this beautiful clearing in the forest and I told her Hans. I told her I was gay and she-she kissed me. And I kissed her back. Then-Then I ran.." Elsa's voice trailed off in the end.

She was prepared for the whole 'she has a boyfriend! That's cheating!' speech, but instead Hans simply rested his hand on hers, squeezing it slightly.

"It's okay to run Elsa. But one day, you're going to run from something that could change your life for the better. You can't keep being so afraid, you can't keep hollowing yourself out for this ghost of a girl who thinks being alone is all she needs. It's okay to not be strong, hell nobody is strong. At some point we all break, but you can't break alone. You've been alone for far too long and I won't let you be alone anymore. Neither will Rapunzel, or Kristoff, or Eugene, or even Anna. Anna especially. We love you Elsa, and we will all be damned if we allow you to think that we'll sit back and watch you break on your own. We are going to be here every single step of the way, right by your side. Fending off your inner demons with all of our might and fending off anybody that tries to harm you anymore-" Hans was interrupted by a sobbing Elsa, her face buried in his neck while she clung to his body. Hans simply hugged her back, collecting the emotionally drained girl in his arms and rocked back and forth slowly.

_I'm making a pact. I'm going to let them in. At my own pace, but I will let them in. I don't know what to do about Anna but right now all I know is that Hans is right. I can't keep doing this by myself anymore. I'm slowly breaking and I need help.._

Hans sat with Elsa for about an hour while she sobbed, while she let everything out he just held her tight, silently showing her that it was going to be okay.

A slight knock on the door before it opened revealed Kristoff, who silently crossed the room and sat on his bed.

He cleared his throat, "Elsa?"

The blonde jumped out of Hans's arms, holding her head to make the room stop spinning from her sudden movement.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?" She was confused as she looked at the muscular blonde who had his reindeer in his lap.

"Well I sort of live here, you know. I didn't want to startle you so when I saw you and Hans come in here I stayed away for a bit." _God he was so nice and she helped his girlfriend cheat on him. You're an idiot Elsa._

Elsa smiled at him, the best smile she could plaster on her face before she looked at the time.

"It's getting a little late, I should get back to Rapunzel." Elsa tried to stand up, only to find herself falling back against the bed from the severity of her headache.

Both Hans and Kristoff rushed to her side and held her up.

"Let us walk you home, okay?" Hans offered and Kristoff nodded in reply.

"Oh and Elsa? I want you to hold onto Sven until you get better." _Sven must be his reindeer. What a sweetheart_. "He has a special way of making you feel better, it's worked for me since I was little." Kristoff smiled sheepishly and handed her the reindeer to hold onto.

Elsa blushed and held the reindeer close to her body while the two of them walked her to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was pacing the room when she got there, hurriedly running to Elsa to help her to her bed.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Rapunzel gave a thankful smile to the boys, who shut the door after saying their goodnights.

Elsa laughed, "You guys do know it's only a concussion right? I'm not on my deathbed."

Rapunzel smiled and sat her on her bed.

"Yeah but, that's what friends are for right?"

Elsa pulled Rapunzel into a hug and the two of them sat there in silence, nothing but their soft breathing making any sound.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for seeming so cold and stone-like. I-I really am glad to have met some amazing people like you guys." Elsa was having a hard time looking Rapunzel in the eye, her hands were toying with Sven's ears.

"Hey," Rapunzel's soft voice broke the silence after Elsa's confession, "It's alright. I know it's scary. I won't rush into anything about what's made you so afraid, but know I'll be here for you. We all will."

The blonde smiled and laid in her bed, a night of unrestfulness to follow.

* * *

><p>The sun beamed through the small window of the dorm at just the right angle to shine directly into Elsa's eyes, who made an unattractive grunt as she pulled the blankets over her head.<p>

Rapunzel woke Elsa up every few hours, so both girls were tired and grumpy, not prepared for the day ahead of them.

Rapunzel rolled out of bed after hitting her alarm off, sleep filled her eyes and her hair looked much like it did the morning of her hangover.

"I'm not prepared for this day. Give me a concussion so that I can stay in bed please." The brunette pouted, searching her drawers for an outfit.

Elsa laughed and slowly sat up, propping her body up on her arm. "You can have mine, I think I'd rather go to class than feel somebody drumming against my skull."

Rapunzel giggled and ran her hand through her hair before disappearing into the hallway. Elsa laid back in her bed and shut her eyes.

The sound of the door being opened didn't cause Elsa to stir, as she thought Rapunzel was back; it was only when she felt her bed being shifted from someones weight that she opened her eyes.

In front of her sat Anna, who was still in her pajamas.

"Anna? What are you doing here? In your pajamas?" Elsa was panicking, she wasn't ready to face Anna yet.

"I'm watching you for the day. I can miss a few classes, I already talked to the Nurse who will talk to my teachers." _Oh fuck! This wasn't planned! No. No._

"Anna really, I'm okay honestly. You don't need to do that."

But Anna had already fit herself next to Elsa in the small bed, both girls cramped next to each other. Elsa could faintly smell the berries that she tasted on Anna's lips, she could feel the heat of her body so close to hers.

_Which sent a heat of Elsa's own straight to her core._

Anna turned to face Elsa, looking her directly into the eye which caused Elsa's gaze to shift downward.

"Elsa we need to talk."


	7. Invincible

**A/N the only thing I have to say is: Elsanna. Enjoy|Review|Send me love. I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story. I'm having so much fun writing it and I promise it'll be a long ride. But enough talking because Elsanna awaits!**

* * *

><p>Elsa audibly gulped, clutching the fabric between her cold, slender fingers as she took in a deep breath.<p>

"Well, let's talk then." Elsa's voice was nervous, her body shifted so she was sitting up against her pillows.

Anna was looking down, trying to find the right words as her position switched, her back now against the wall and her legs across Elsa's.

"I need to be completely honest with you Elsa. About everything because when we kissed, it was like something I've never felt. It was the feeling I've been afraid to feel my entire life." Anna's eyes were teary, causing Elsa's protective instinct to want to cradle the girl in her arms; but she decided against it, visions of Kristoff running through her head.

She heard Anna take in a deep breath, almost preparing herself for her confession.

"Kristoff and I. Kristoff isn't really-what I'm trying to say is. I'm gay Elsa."

Elsa's eyes went wide, her whole body stiffening. _What the fuck? Anna is gay? Anna is gay and she kissed you and holy shit does Anna like you?_

"Elsa? Please say something.." Anna's voice pleaded, pulling Elsa out of her thoughts.

"You're gay? So wait, you and Kristoff? I'm sorry, I'm confused." The blonde tried to wrap her head around what Anna was telling her.

"Kristoff has been my best friend since we were children. Him and I- we both had really, really bad childhoods. We swore to each other that we would protect each other no matter what. I'll let him tell you his side when he's ready, but my father- he used to hit me a lot because growing up I always had this feeling in the back of my mind. That I liked girls, right? He didn't like that, he used to tell me that it was sick and wrong and that he was only "hitting the sickness" out of me. My Mother, I'm not sure what she thought about it, it was more her fear of him that made her agree. She wouldn't stop him, she would just leave the room."_ Anna's voice sounded so delicate, her eyes were so sad, almost pained._ "Well one day, Kristoff came to me and said 'what if we pretended to date? I can't sit back and watch you get hit Anna' and ever since then, we've been pretending. It's kept my Father happy, it's kept my family together but GOD Elsa I can't do it anymore. I can't keep faking this stupid smile everyday when in reality I just want to break down."

_Oh my Anna..I won't let them hurt you.._

"It's alright, Anna. You're here and they are there. You don't need to keep the charade up anymore. Be who you are, because I think the person you are is wonderful. Fantastic. I know damn well that you aren't sick or confused. You're Anna and that's all there is to it." By this point, Anna's hands had found their way into Elsa's, their fingers were laced together awkwardly between them.

_Well it's now or never Elsa. Just open up to the girl. She just opened up to you._

"My childhood is like yours, honestly. I actually got sent here because I'm gay. See, my family is very religious and for years I tried to be like them. But I knew that something was wrong- well not wrong, I was just..different. I kept it hidden from them but I stopped going to Church, I stopped saying prayers and all of that. Why should I believe in something that thinks of me as sick? That doesn't allow two people to be happy because of who they love? Anyways, one day they walked in on me with my girlfriend at the time. We were only kissing but everything changed in that moment. My parents hated me, couldn't stand to be in the same room as me, shot me glances that broke me down more and more. The girl spread rumors around the school that I came from a fucked up, sick family. I was bullied everyday, beat up, called names." Elsa shuddered at the memories that flashed through her eyes. "Now here I am, at this place that I have to call home now and I promised myself that I wouldn't let anybody in. I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me ever again and you come along, this strange girl who invaded my thoughts every second she could. This girl who with a simple touch, broke down every wall I've built and rebuilt again." Elsa felt Anna squeeze her hands and move over so that she was laying next to the blonde. "It scared the hell out of me, God you all scared the hell out of me. Then when we kissed, it only scared me more because I had never felt that before. I didn't- I don't know what to do." Elsa exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding in and opened her clenched eyes.

"Oh Elsa.." Anna brought Elsa's face to hers, the taste of berries once more enveloped Elsa's senses as Anna's soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss was gentle, cautious almost and Elsa had no intention of running this time as her hands found the redhead's cheeks.

The kiss didn't last long, in fact it was over almost as soon as it began. Both girls pondered over the moment they just shared, Anna first to break the silence.

"What do we do now?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip and let go of Anna's hands, a whimper escaping the redhead's lips.

"I want to take it slow, I can't rush into anything right now but I'm not going to run anymore. I'll be here for you, just as you all are here for me." It was the best Elsa could do right now, but knowing Anna's secrets and how she's gone through the same as Elsa has made the blonde feel almost closer to her, like the have some deep connection that only the two of them share.

* * *

><p>The girls laid in bed most of the morning, Elsa fell in and out of sleep as exhaustion caught up to her. She felt safe almost, having Anna cuddled into her side with her head on her chest; Elsa lazily running her fingers through her ginger locks.<p>

Anna's low voice suddenly filled Elsa's ears. _I could listen to this girl talk forever_.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Elsa replied, rubbing exhaustion from her eyes.

Anna sat up, sitting criss-crossed at Elsa's side. "Mmm, okay okay. I'll ask a question, then you ask a question. You have to answer! No chickens!"

Elsa laughed and nodded, "Alright, no chickens. You go first."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue." Elsa smiled, gesturing her blue pajamas. "Favorite..food?"

"Chocolate! God I love chocolate." _Can this girl get any cuter_?

"I love chocolate too!" Elsa giggled. "Okay okay your turn."

"Soulmates." The redhead sent Elsa a wink, a loving smile crossed Anna's face as Elsa's went bright red. "You're beautiful, Elsa." she muttered as she took the girl's hand once more.

The blonde was taken by surprise, her words catching in her throat as butterflies filled her stomach. "That's-That's not a question." She stuttered out.

"I know, but I had to tell you." Anna bit her lip and played with Elsa's fingers. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

The familiar heat shot through Elsa's body once more, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Well uhm- why don't you find out?" _Oh god is this going to happen? I know we've kissed before but those were short and-_

Elsa's internal battle was cut short by Anna's lips against her own, deeper than the other times they have kissed. The blonde brought her hands up around Anna's neck, pushing their lips closer together as the redhead straddled Elsa's lap, a whimper escaping Elsa's throat as the kiss deepened. _Oh god I could get used to this, she tastes so good. She leaves me craving more._

Anna's hips started to involuntarily rock against Elsa's, sending a burning heat to Elsa's core as she rocked in synch with her, Anna's moans causing her to rock harder.

Both girls were lost in the moment, fueling only off the noises the other made in response.

"Elsa?" A voice called from behind the door, before it slowly opened. _Fuck I swear to God whoever this is is going on my kill list._

Elsa and Anna threw themselves off each other, straightening out their hair and looking as innocent as possibly as Rapunzel entered the room. It was no secret that both girls cheeks were bright red and their breathing was heavy, but they hoped the other girl wouldn't notice.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies." Rapunzel said with a wink._ Fuck she knows_. "I just wanted to check on you before lunch but clearly you are all taken care of."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna said, running her hand through her bangs.

"Oh please, it's been obvious since you both laid eyes on each other. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Rapunzel smiled before she exited the door, making sure to tell the girls to have fun in the most seductive voice she could.

"Well that was embarrassing." Anna blushed, clearing her throat.

Elsa just stayed silent._ If Rapunzel hadn't walked in, how far do you think that would have escalated? Slow Elsa. You said take it slow, but God it's like I can't control myself around her._

"Are you okay, Elsa?" She sounded worried, cupping the blonde's cheek with her hand.

"I'm okay, I'm just thinking is all."

"Bad things?" Anna sounded upset as her hand dropped from Elsa's face.

"No, not bad things don't worry." Elsa reassured her. "I just. Anna I want to try this, I want to try us. But I'm so afraid, I'm so afraid that people won't be as nice as Rapunzel just was. I can't get teased again.."

Anna straddled Elsa's lap, innocently this time and held her face in her hands. Elsa gazed into the teal eyes in front of her, getting lost in how beautiful they are.

"Elsa I won't let anybody tease you ever again. Neither will the rest of our group. It isn't their business. We don't even have to make it known yet, it will just be between us until we are both ready to come out with it. How does that sound?"

Elsa held Anna's hands in front of her and kissed her hands. "It sounds like I don't deserve you. I'm not easy to be with Anna. Please understand that now.." _I know that I'll just end up fucking this up._

"I never asked for easy." Those words. Those simple words reached Elsa's heart, causing her to bring Anna into a kiss, pouring all of her emotions into it as Anna eagerly returned.

* * *

><p>After they shared their kiss, both the girls laid down, their bodies tangled together as they put a movie on the television.<p>

"You know, there's this quote from my favorite book. I think it ties to us perfectly." Anna blushed, burying her face into Elsa's neck.

"And what might this quote be?" Elsa asked curiously.

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday." Anna whispered into her neck, feeling the goosebumps creep across Elsa's skin.

_She was right. She was completely right. This wouldn't be easy, people won't take it as well as Rapunzel did. God knows how their parents would react if they ever found out. But all I know is when I'm with Anna, it's like I'm invincible. Like Hans said, one day I'll run from something that could change my life. I'm not going to run away from this, from her. I'm going to fight my demons and my fears and I'm going to keep Anna safe from hers. I know I have my friends behind my back if I need them. I won't let fear hold me back anymore. I promise Anna._

**The quote is from The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks :) I hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Obstacles pt 1

**A/N I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late updates! Anime Boston is at the end of next month so I'm trying to get my cosplay done so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys. You can follow me on Tumblr for updates on the cosplay, since I'll be Kristoff and everyone loves him or if you just want an Elsanna blog to follow and talk to! My URL is katiiefuckingfiitch! (any Skins lovers out there?)**

**On another note, this chapter is pretty long and brings out a whole new load of trouble, because as if I'd let Elsanna be happily ever after this early into the story ;) **

**Throwing a thanks out to princess-anna-sexual for helping me get back into the writing mode and giving me fabulous ideas. She is wonderful, as are all of you.**

**Okay enough talking, go get your Elsa heart broken. Leave some reviews as always :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up that next morning unusually happy. A feeling that was so alien to her she almost thought that something was wrong with her.<p>

"You look really confused right now." A half asleep Rapunzel mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Elsa only blushed and laughed, "I'm fine yes. I'm really fine." _Does Anna even know what she does to me?_

Rapunzel's face instantly lit up, her voice becoming an octave higher as all sleep is drained from it. "Oh my god, tell me about Anna! That's why you're so happy!" All of her gushing was making Elsa nervous, a good nervous though.

"I-I-" Elsa was stuttering, a smile plastered across her face, "I don't know, I mean I'm still really nervous. We aren't telling anybody yet, plus she's still technically 'dating' Kristoff but I don't know. She's been through almost the same as I've been through. Like we have this connection and when she touches me, it's like I can feel my insecurities, my fears and my worries just melt away."

Rapunzel was sitting with her legs crossed, her elbows resting on her thighs as her hands cupped her face. She let out a squeal and ran over to hug Elsa, who for the first time in forever, didn't flinch at the sudden contact as the blonde wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's slender frame.

"I'm really happy for you, I hope you know." The brunette whispered into Elsa's ear, who just blushed in response. "I won't- we all won't, let anybody get in the way."

"Thank you. Honestly, thank you." Elsa's voice was genuine, pulling away from Rapunzel. "Now let's get ready, it's only Tuesday and I'm already dreading classes."

* * *

><p>First period went by quickly, English was always one of Elsa's strong suits so she had no problem getting used to the curriculum of the classroom. Mrs. Grey assigned the class The Great Gatsby to read and as a collection of groans scattered the classroom, Elsa was excited to read the book.<p>

"Reading is so not my thing." Rapunzel turned around and whispered, shooting Elsa a bored expression.

The blonde smiled, "well then what is your thing?"

Rapunzel's eyes lit up as she whispered, "video games! Eugene and Kristoff got me so into video games it isn't even funny. Oh my god Elsa we have to go play with them later on. Please!" _How can you even say no when she's so fucking adorable? Plus maybe Anna will be there as well._

"Okay, okay. Now turn around and shush before we get in trouble." Elsa still didn't like being the center of attention, so she did everything she could to keep eyes away from her.

Rapunzel sent her an excited smile that reached her green eyes as she turned around.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang signalling the end of the period, Elsa looked over the door to realize Anna was waiting for her.<p>

_She is so cute. Beyond cute. Perfect, adorable. Look at the way she's just waiting. Sending you a cute little wave and a weird smile. Wait, weird smile?_

"Elsa! You're drooling!" Rapunzel managed between fits of laughter.

Lost in her own brain, Elsa didn't realize she was literally staring and drooling at Anna.

_So much for keeping all eyes away from you._

She could feel her cheeks burning as she looked down to collect her bag, walking fast towards Anna who, like Rapunzel, was hunched over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh be quiet both of you." The blonde muttered out, holding back a smile of her own.

"I'll see you in Science Elsa, bye Anna!" Rapunzel waved, wiping her eyes from any tears left behind.

"You know, you're really cute when you stare and drool like that." Anna teased, bumping against Elsa as they walked down the hallway.

"You know, you'll be really cute when I ban you from any hugs and cuddles from teasing me." Elsa bumped back against Anna, who stopped in the middle of the hallway, sending Elsa a full on puppy pout.

"That isn't fair!" The redhead crossed her arms and stood her ground, causing eyes to wander in their direction.

Elsa suddenly got nervous, her heartbeat pulsing against her chest as anxiety crept up on her full blast. The blonde took a shaky breath, pushing Anna into the nearest room and shutting the door behind them.

"Anna please, I don't like eyes on me." Elsa looked down and nervously played with the end of her braid.

"Elsa I'm sorry, I didn't know." Anna took the girl's hands into her own, squeezing them reassuringly as she looked into Elsa's frightened eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm probably just being silly."

"You aren't being silly, Elsa. You're afraid, it's okay. But I'm there to catch you, see?" Anna smiled, slowly leaning in to capture Elsa's lips with her own.

Elsa could feel her worry melt away, focusing entirely on the berry scent that she greedily savored every chance she got.

The kiss didn't last long, the bell snapped both of the girls out of their trance as they ran out of the room to their respected classroom.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Mr. Weston's voice boomed, the entire room of bodies turning their eyes on the girls.

Elsa's entire body was heated, her breathing ragged as her hands started to shake. Anna mumbled a sorry and led Elsa to their seats beside each other.

The redhead beside her turned, whispering to Elsa. "Are you okay?"

Before Elsa had the chance to respond, the teacher in the front of the class once again turned to the girls. "First you come in late and disrupt my class, now you're over there whispering to each other, giving each other loving glances like a middle school couple. Do I need to start treating you like you're in middle school?"

Elsa could feel the anxiety blinding her vision, her entire body was visibly shaking as Anna just sat dumbfounded.

"I didn't think so. Now, since class has been disrupted so much today, I'll allow you the rest of the class to work on your projects. I have a meeting to attend to so I believe that I can trust you all to work while I'm gone like adults." Mr. Weston threw a side glance towards Anna and Elsa as he turned to stride back towards his desk to collect his belongings, closing the door behind him. Various whispers were heard about the classroom as both Anna and Elsa could feel the stares being burned into their bodies.

The blonde closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to control her racing heartbeat.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal it, don't feel it. Fuck I can't do this, I can't fucking do this. I'm going to be sick._

Elsa felt a familiar warm touch graze her hand, her insecurity and her anxiety disappearing as her eyes slowly opened to find Anna's hand resting in her lap, stroking Elsa's skin calmly.

"It's okay Elsa, I'm so sorry for bringing you so much attention today and God it's like our first day as a _couple_," Anna hushed the word so no one would hear, "and I'm already fucking it up. Like wow good job Anna, way to go. You're a winner you-"

"Anna!" Elsa laughed, cutting the flustered redhead short. "It's alright, it's just something I'm not comfortable with." She sent Anna a warm smile and laced their fingers privately, so nobody could see.

* * *

><p>The girls spent the rest of class working on their projects, using the laptops provided to them to research the topic.<p>

"God it's so disgusting that this is so outlawed. Like what is wrong if two girls or two boys want to marry each other?" Anna ranted. _I love it when she does this. God I could listen to her for hours. I firmly believe her voice is my favorite sound in the world._

"What a bunch of faggots, huh guys?" A deep voice called out as the boy walked past the girls desks. "So why were you late? Too busy fucking each other to realize you had class?"

Before Elsa could react, Anna had stood up.

"Do you have a fucking problem? I don't even know who you are, nor do you know who we are and you feel the need to fucking make comments. We aren't 'faggots'. We aren't even together, you're just a colossal douchebag." Anna was livid, face red with anger.

_She's sticking up for you. This beautiful, wonderful girl is sticking up for you. For both of you._

The boy walked up to Anna dangerously close, as if he was going to hurt her. His face was right up in Anna's, the girls could smell his cheap body spray.

"The names Justin and if I were you, I'd fucking watch your backs from now on." He threatened, voice dripping with hatred.

Before Elsa knew what she was doing, she was standing up looking down at Justin, who know resided on the floor. "Don't fucking threaten her." Elsa spat, vision white as she realized what she had done. _Holy fuck Elsa you just pushed him and you didn't even realize what you were doing. What did you do?!_

"I-I'm sorry-" The blonde was stuttering, looking down at her hands.

"You're going to pay for that, I promise." The threat rang through Elsa's ears.

The entire class watched the exchange, mouths gaped as gasps filled the room. Before any other person could do something, the bell rang. Anna was the first to move, gathering her and Elsa's things and rushing them out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>The redhead led them to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind them.<p>

"Elsa, baby, are you okay?" Anna wrapped the trembling girl in her arms, running her hands through her hair.

"I-I pushed him. I thought he was going to hurt you- So I hurt him before he could touch you." Elsa stammered out, staring at her hands once again.

"I know, love." Anna was holding Elsa's face, looking into her fearful, blue eyes. "Thank you for sticking up for me. I can't promise that things aren't going to be hard from now on, but I do promise that I'll be there for keep you safe. To protect you from any harm that comes our way."

Elsa wanted to listen, _God_ she wanted to listen to Anna. But her mind was so far away, lost in the fight that just happened, lost in the fear of her own hands. She had never harmed anybody, now it's like that was a completely different person back there and it scared her. It scared her so badly.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna was concerned. She was looking in Elsa's eyes, but it was like Elsa's body was just a hollowed out vessel, like no one was really in there.

"I need to get to Rapunzel, I need to get to class." Elsa muttered, her voice unclear as she mumbled under her breath.

Anna simply nodded, leading her out the door to her class.

* * *

><p>"There you are! Everybody is talking about Justin! God that kid is such a dick! Are you two okay?" Rapunzel yelled, pulling both of the girls into a warm embrace.<p>

"We're fine. I think, right Els?" Anna asked, her hand brushing against Elsa's.

The blonde simply dodged the touch, walking into the classroom without as much as a single goodbye.

Anna's face dropped, her heart sinking as her eyes found Rapunzel's.

"I'll talk to her, Anna. Don't worry, she's probably just startled." Rapunzel tried to reassure Anna, but Anna wasn't buying it.

"I can't lose her when I just got her, Rapunzel. Please, please don't let her try and leave." The redhead pleaded, biting her trembling lip.

"I won't honey, go ahead to class. I'll text you to keep you updated, alright?"

Anna simply nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

Rapunzel entered the classroom and found Elsa absent mindedly staring at the front of the classroom, lost in thought.

"Hey Els, what's going on?" The brunette calmly asked, her hand rubbing the blonde's back.

Elsa jumped from the contact and immediately flinched away. "Nothing is going on." Elsa lied through her teeth.

"I know you're lying." Rapunzel whispered as Mr. Hale walked into the classroom, apologizing for his absence.

Elsa didn't say a single thing as a response, her full attention on the lesson going on.

"Alright class, today the Counselor's want us to do a brief lesson on different types of anxiety because it's a bigger problem than most people think. I'd like to start with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short. I know, some of you are probably thinking 'what is that?' well PTSD is a form of anxiety that develops after you go through an extreme emotional trauma. There are 3 types of symptoms that can follow. One being re-experiencing the event, whether that be through nightmares, flashbacks or even frightening thoughts. Two being avoidance symptoms, such as staying away from places that may remind you of what happened, feeling emotionally numb, strong guilt, depression or even worry. The third set of symptoms that could occur are something we call hyperarousal symptoms. Now these symptoms are usually constant and include being easily startled, feeling tense and having difficulty sleeping. Others also tend to have angry outbursts out of nowhere."

Elsa gulped, listening to her teacher name almost every feeling she has. The blonde's hands started shaking, closing her eyes to steady her breathing.

_Oh god Elsa, what are you going to do? As long as you're seen with Anna, Justin won't leave you alone. He will keep taunting you. Teasing you. Like everybody else used to do. He'll hit you, threaten you. Threaten Anna. Then you'll snap, you'll blackout and before you know it you've turned into the person you fear most. Your over protectiveness for Anna will turn you into a monster._

Rapunzel also took in the information her teacher shared, her eyes not leaving Elsa as she struggled to come up with any sympathetic words to comfort the shaking blonde.

"Now I've got a packet for you all to read about PTSD that I expect you all to read by tomorrow. The bell is about to ring so I'll let you leave early after you come up and grab these."

Elsa showed no signs of moving, so Rapunzel raised and got two papers for the girls.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered out, standing up to move to her next class.

"Wait, Elsa please still come after school. I'm worried about you, I promise video games will help. I'll make sure Anna isn't there."

_Help? How will that help?_

"Yeah, sure whatever." Elsa responded, moving towards the hallway as the bell rang.

Rapunzel looked down and followed suit.

"Elsa!" Anna was out of breath, having sprinted from her class to make sure Elsa was alright.

The blonde simply looked down and dodged Anna's voice, hurrying to hide herself in a crowd of students that flooded the hall.

_Don't Elsa. It isn't safe. You can't love her. If you want to protect her, you need to stay away. You're too emotionally fucked up for her._

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm out of nowhere, causing the blonde to rip herself away.

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa screamed, running to her class at full speed, leaving a heartbroken Anna behind.

"Elsa?" The redhead whimpered, clutching onto Rapunzel who walked up beside her.

"Don't worry Anna, we'll fix it. Come by the room today, I have Elsa coming to play video games with us. We won't let her run away anymore." The brunette held Anna's hand tightly.

Anna couldn't find any words. Something was going on with her girlfriend and she swore she would never let her fall. She will be there to catch her, no matter what obstacles she needed to go through.


	9. Obstacles pt 2

**A/N alright HUGE thanks to all of you for being so patient. I have finished my Kristoff cosplay (which looks pretty damn badass) so bam that's out of the way. The only thing is next Thursday I will be at Anime Boston (if you're going come say hi please) until Monday, now I'll try, _try _my hardest to get another chapter out before then, but if not than I will go back to my regular updates as soon as I'm back. Thanks for your patience over the last few weeks. You're all fucking amazing and you keep this story going. I haven't forgotten about you or the story, so no worries. We still have a long ways to go.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't look back. She didn't need to see the heartbreak she left Anna with, the audible whimper that she heard escape Anna's throat was enough confirmation that she fucked up yet again.<p>

_Why did you ever get involved with her? Why did you drag this poor girl into your emotionally fucked up life?_

Tears brimmed Elsa's eyes, threatening to escape as she found her next class.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

The words echoed in the blonde's mind as she took several deep breaths, turning the door handle to a thankfully empty classroom.

As Elsa took her seat, she glanced at the clock behind her. _I made it here in 2 minutes flat. Class doesn't start for another eight._

"Elsa?" The blonde turned around, facing the voice.

"Kristoff?" Elsa questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I have Math this period too. Are you alright? Your eyes are red." He said, walking up to Elsa slowly.

_Don't let him know._ "I'm fine! I'm fine, don't worry about me." The blonde said quickly, brushing away Kristoff. _Well now he probably knows. You suck at lying._

Kristoff shot her a skeptical look before taking his seat.

"You know I'm always here to talk too right?" The blonde boy said, giving Elsa a hopeful smile.

The girl couldn't help but smile back, nodding her hand in thanks.

"Thank you Kristoff. Maybe-maybe I could use that talk during lunch. I need a place to get away and talk." Elsa said, averting her eyes away from him.

"Of course." Kristoff replied, before turning to face the teacher who presented himself to the classroom that Elsa didn't realize had filled up.

* * *

><p>Math had went by agonizingly slow. Elsa didn't think she had ever heard such a monotone voice, but God did that teacher prove her wrong.<p>

"So how do you like him?" Kristoff laughed, catching up to Elsa on the way out.

The blonde sighed, shaking her head as she laughed. "He is nice, don't get me wrong. But oh my god that voice."

Kristoff let out a hearty laugh, his hand on Elsa's back. "It doesn't get any better, trust me."

Elsa shook her head and laughed softly, walking with Kristoff to the campus. "You're sure you're okay with ditching lunch for me?" Elsa asked, feeling a little guilty for taking him away.

"Hey, of course I'm okay with it." He reassured the girl, nudging her with his arm.

_Where did you get such nice friends?_

* * *

><p>The pair had found themselves some shade under a towering oak tree near the gym fields. The forest behind had held the clearing where her and Anna had skipped just the day before.<p>

"Are you okay? You're really starting to scare me Els." Kristoff said, clearly concerned.

"I'm alright, I think." Elsa sighed, "I don't know Kristoff. I keep telling myself everyday that I'm okay. That if I just take it slowly than everything will fall into place but it doesn't seem to be working very well. It's like the world just keeps throwing me in these situations and I keep royally fucking up not just my life, but everybody else's too." The blonde was playing with a piece of grass at her side, looking anywhere but at Kristoff.

"Is this about Anna?" The boy asked, placing his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"How-how did you know about Anna and I?"

"It's pretty obvious." Kristoff smiled, "Plus she told me she liked you. She really likes you Elsa and when Anna likes somebody, she is one hundred percent dedicated to them and will do anything, whatever it takes to make them happy."

_And you're taking her for granted. Pulling her one way and pushing her the other._

Elsa didn't know what to say, her eyes were still fixated on the piece of grass she held between her fingers.

"You aren't fucking up. You're afraid and Anna knows that. Hell we have all been through shit and we have stuck together through everything so Anna knows what she's getting herself into."

This caused Elsa to look up at Kristoff, who had a painful expression on his face. "Kristoff? What happened to you when you were little?" The blonde asked carefully.

Kristoff let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Do you have Sven with you?" He asked, playing with his fingers.

Elsa quietly opened her bag and pulled the plush out, handing it to him.

"Thank you." The boy replied, holding Sven in his hands. "I know Anna will be able to help you, because she helped me. You see when I was younger, my parents were really into drugs. They gave me Sven and whenever they would use, they told me to close my eyes and Sven would make everything better, all the bad things would be gone." Kristoff's voice broke, his knuckles white around Sven's body. "Well they passed away and left me alone. I would hold Sven and picture us together as a happy family because he was all I had left. But when I met Anna, she became my family. She made it her mission to make me feel loved and wanted and-and she didn't make me feel so alone." The boy wasn't looking at Elsa anymore, his eyes were closed as his bottom lip quivered. "So please Elsa, let her help you. Let all of us help you because God do I know what it feels like to be alone and I don't want you to feel that way."

Elsa didn't know what to say as she moved closer to Kristoff, laying a comforting hand upon his own as the two sat in silence.

_You have a lot of thinking to do Ice Queen._

* * *

><p>Elsa managed to avoid Anna at all costs the rest of the day, despite the lingering looks she could feel every time they passed each other.<p>

Just don't look. Keep your head down.

The only thing that kept Elsa going was the thought of video games after school. God knows the blonde needed some distraction before she went absolutely crazy.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel called out, jogging up too her with Eugene and Kristoff following.

"Are you ready to get your scrawny, little ass kicked?" Eugene laughed as they reached the blonde, "because Kristoff and I are video game masters and you stand absolutely no chance."

Elsa laughed, shaking her head at the boys.

"Don't even listen to them, Els. We so have this." Rapunzel giggled, lacing her fingers between Eugene's and linking her arm between Elsa's. "Let's go!"

Once they got to Eugene's room, Elsa marveled at his fascination with video games. The dorm room was filled with all sorts of different posters, some of them Elsa recognizing like Bioshock, Fallout, and of course Elsa's favorite; Elder Scrolls. Besides the posters, Elsa's attention fell on the desk that held Eugene's Xbox and Playstation; along with a variety of different games.

"Wow Eugene, you have got a lot of video games." The blonde pointed out, her fingers running over the cases.

"You should see my at home collection if you think that's impressive." The boy boasted, flashing a crooked smile as he sat down on his bed.

"If it counts for anything, I'm a big fan of Legend of Zelda." Elsa admitted, sitting down besides Kristoff.

The blonde boy beside her let out a gasp and hugged her. "Thank you! Nobody likes the classics anymore."

Rapunzel, Eugene and Elsa all burst out laughing as Kristoff blushed at his sudden outburst.

"Let's just play." Kristoff said, sitting down on the floor in front of the television.

"Alright kiddos, we will start off basic with some Call of Duty because it's everybody's guilty pleasure." Eugene said as he handed all of us a controller, the Xbox symbol flashing on the television.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Elsa yelled, way too into the game in front of her. "I totally shot you!"<p>

They had been playing for a good hour, Elsa mind completely distracted as she shot at the other players.

"Easy there, blondie. Remember, you're playing with the masters." Kristoff laughed, gently nudging into her.

Rapunzel and Elsa both grunted at the boys boasting, their eyes fixated on the video game.

_Knock knock knock_

Three distinct knocks rapped on the door before the door handle turned.

"Room for one more?" A nervous voice asked before stepping inside.

_Fuck._

"Oh, Anna! What a surprise." Rapunzel smiled, motioning for the redhead to come in.

"Rapunzel." Elsa hissed, standing up. "You promised me that this would be a distraction."

"Els come on, you need to talk about this." The brunette said softly, "and Anna just wants to help. We all do, but Anna will help the best."

"I don't _want_ Anna's help. I thought you were my friend. That I could trust you." Elsa scoffed, pushing past the girls into the hallway.

"Elsa no, wait please." Anna begged, following behind. "What did I ever do to you? Why are you pushing me away?"

"Enough Anna! Just enough. You don't get it. I came to this school to get away from my past, to try and forget. But with you, when I'm with you, people stare. They stare and they talk and they bully me. I can't keep going through that!" Elsa yelled, not caring about the volume of her voice in the thankfully empty hallway.

Anna physically winced at the words flowing from the blonde's mouth, but stood her ground.

"Who cares! Who cares Elsa! You need help! You need people and I know deep fucking down that you need me!" The redhead yelled back, tears escaping her eyes as her voice cracked.

_You do. You do need her you fucking idiot_.

"I don't need you! I don't need you Anna because you will only bring my past back. Do you not understand? My parents don't want me because I like girls and God all I fucking want is my parents back, how will me falling in love with you help my chances?!" Elsa shouted, blinking back her tears.

Anna stepped forward, cornering Elsa in the hallway.

"You think I don't know that you want them back?! I want my parents back too Elsa! You aren't the only fucking person here with a problem but you are the only person that refuses to let anybody help!"

Elsa didn't have anything else to say. Her eyes were wide open as the realization, the _selfish_ realization hit her.

"I-I didn't." Elsa started as Anna backed away.

"That's right. You didn't. You were so worried about your own little world that you forgot to realize that all of your friends, the people who have been here to help make you as comfortable as possible, also have had really fucking bad pasts but no. It's all about Elsa. God I fucking love you but you're too blind to see it." Anna blurted out, her words flowing like vomit from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Anna." Was all Elsa had to say.

_Damn fucking right you're sorry. You are literally the most selfish fucking person in this entire world. Why? Because you're too afraid to get help because you're too afraid to hear the truth. That something is wrong, so wrong with you and if you just had somebody to talk too, then maybe things would be better. But no, hold on to that pride that you barely even have and keep shutting them out._

Elsa stood to leave, looking back at all of her friends.

"I'm sorry to all of you."

"Don't be sorry, Elsa. Just let us help or let somebody help." Kristoff stepped forward, opening his arms for Elsa.

As the blonde walked forward to embrace him, she took a look at Anna who only looked away.

"I love you, Elsa. Please.." Anna pleaded, unable to look her in the eyes. "I will do anything, anything to help you. I won't back down that easily."

_I know you won't. I'm sorry that I can't be a normal human being and actually let you love me._

"I know, Anna. But I'm sorry. I can't be with you." Elsa regretted the words, but knew deep down that she loved this girl enough to not drag her down with her. "Thank you you guys, I'll find help. Thanks for not giving up on me." Elsa said to her group of friends, who all looked torn between the two girls.

"I'm not going to give up." Anna whispered, looking at Elsa with painful eyes.

"I know." Elsa murmured, looking away.

_I don't want you to._


	10. Help

It had been two weeks since Elsa broke off all ties with Anna.

Two weeks and everyday Anna has left a note by her door. Something, _anything_,to remind Elsa that she isn't giving up.

But why?

_I can't be with you._

Those five single words played on repeat in her mind almost constantly, the twinge of regret still very much present in her heart and in her head.

_She's better off now, right? She doesn't need to deal with your emotional bullshit. The come here, pull away trip you put her through, you selfish-_

Elsa's thoughts were stopped short at the sound of a heavy door opening, the faint motherly voice echoing the empty room.

"Elsa?"

The blonde heaved a sigh, lifting herself up off the chair that now held an indent from where she sat for so long.

"Please, come in." The woman gestured inside the office, a kind smile plastered across her aging face as Elsa brushed past her.

The inside of the office was unpleasantly bare. Doctoral diplomas were the only things hanging off the pale grey walls.

_For a place that's supposed to make you feel invited, this certainly does the opposite._

There was a single couch against the left wall with a chair that sat in the middle facing the other piece of furniture. A lone computer desk sat against the far right with pens and papers messily thrown about.

"I'm terribly sorry about the lack of..allure this room holds." The woman chuckled softly as she closed the door behind them. "I've been meaning to do something about it, I just haven't exactly gotten around to it."

"It's alright." Elsa nervously replied, hands folded across her lap as she sat down on the couch.

"So this is your first time meeting with a therapist?" The older woman asked as she sat across from Elsa, notebook in her lap.

"Yeah, I kind of promised someone- My friends, I promised my friends that I would come find somebody to talk to." _You're doing this for them, idiot. Not Anna. Don't bring up Anna. _

"Well it's very brave of you to take that first step. You're very lucky to have friends that care so much about you." _Hear that idiot? You're very lucky to have people that fucking care about you. _"I suppose we should start with an introduction. My name is Mrs. Kai, but you can feel free to just go by Kai." Another kind smile followed the introduction.

"I-I'm Elsa." Shallow breaths and a racing heartbeat threatened to take the blonde over, anxiety creeping up into her veins.

_Calm the fuck down, you're going to be just fine. Maybe she can help you get over Anna._

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Elsa. You don't need to be nervous, we can take this as slowly as you would like. Is there anything you would like to start off with?"

_She's so friendly..it's almost Motherly._

"I'm not really sure how to start off honestly. I told my friends that I would come get help and here I am." Elsa replied, trying to steady her breath as the anxiety pulsed through her.

"I see. Why don't you tell me about them?" Kai smiled, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well there's Rapunzel, my roommate. I met her the first day I got here and she instantly tried to make me feel welcome. She invited me to a party where I met her boyfriend, Eugene and-and Anna." Even saying her name made Elsa's racing heart drop into the pit of her stomach, sweaty hands grasped tightly together.

Kai must have noticed the change of body language at the mention of Anna's name and cleared her throat.

"Did something bad happen at the party when you met Anna, Elsa?" The words were cautious, carefully chosen as she spoke softly.

_Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to mention Anna you fucking idiot._

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymore." Elsa shook her head, brushing away any thoughts of the redhead that clouded her mind.

"That's fine we don't need to. Like I said, we take this as slow as you need." Kai reassured her, writing down Anna's name on the paper in front of her with a star next to it. "We still have about 30 minutes left of this session, would you like to continue or have you had enough for today?"

"I..I.." _Oh no. Here it comes. Don't fucking cry. _Elsa started before the tears flowed from her eyes. "I just want to be normal. I want to be okay and I want to be able to let her _love _me."

Kai grabbed the box of tissues and sat them beside Elsa, who took a couple in her hands.

"Every day. Every day she has left notes by my door or slid them underneath. She said she wasn't going to give up and she hasn't but for some _fucking stupid_ reason, I can't allow myself to love her and I want to get better. I _need_ to get better because I can't fucking hold in the fact that I love her anymore. It's killing me. Everything inside of me is killing me and I need to get better for everybody, including myself but I am so fucking scared because I'm afraid that when they get to know the real me, they'll leave. They'll leave and I'll be alone again and for once I don't want to be alone." Elsa was sobbing, shoulders shaking as Kai listened on.

"Elsa sweetheart, if they are your best friends they aren't going to leave. But getting better for yourself is something you have to do, whether they leave or not. It isn't healthy keeping everything inside of you and you need to be able to open up and talk about it. I'm going to be here to listen and we are going to get you help, okay? You aren't going to be alone." Kai spoke in a calming, gentle voice as Elsa started to breathe normally again.

The blonde bit her lip, standing on weak legs as she took a deep breath and wiped away stray tears that still hung in her eyes.

"I think I'm done for today. Thank you." The blonde turned fast to head towards the door.

"Elsa?" Kai called out, making the blonde stop in her tracks. "Same time next week?"

_You promised them you would find help. You need help for yourself. You just broke down in her damn office so don't be an idiot and run away from this._

"Same time next week." The reply was just a whisper, but it was enough to make Kai smile a hopeful smile as she waved goodbye to Elsa.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a long walk back to Elsa's room from the Guidance building. The wind was blowing a warm breeze that blew blonde bangs in every which direction as quiet footsteps pattered against the pavement. Eyes cast downward, Elsa was in deep thought about everything that happened today.<p>

_You need help for yourself. The biggest step is being okay with yourself before you can be okay for anybody else._

"Elsa!" The familiar voice of Rapunzel called out, causing Elsa to stop in her tracks and turn around, casting a shy wave towards the brunette as she ran towards her.

"Hey, I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you in a few days since you haven't been around the room much lately besides to sleep." Rapunzel sounded slightly concerned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just- I just needed some alone time I guess." _Don't you dare pull yourself away from everybody._

"Hey don't apologize." Rapunzel laid a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder, who smiled back and quietly whispered a thank you.

Rapunzel nodded and smiled, taking Elsa's hand as they walked on forward.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the dorm held a comfortable silence, the only sound were the footsteps that accompanied them as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.<p>

Rapunzel walked ahead of Elsa, only to stop in her tracks which caused a confused blonde to walk headfirst into her backside.

"Punz what the hell?" Elsa mumbled as she rubbed her head gently, stepping around the brunette to see what was wrong.

Against the door to their beds was a sleeping redhead with flowers beside her.

_Oh no. Oh fuck I am not ready to see Anna. What the fuck is she doing here?_

"What do we do?" Rapunzel whispered, quiet enough to not wake the sleeping form that sat in front of them.

The redhead stirred gently, rubbing sleep away from her eyes as she squinted to see who is in front of her.

"Rapunzel. Elsa." Anna stood up, balancing herself against the wall as sleep still clouded her body.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa spoke up, to everybody's surprise.

"I was waiting for you. Elsa please, we need to talk." Anna pleaded, taking a step towards the girls in front of her.

"I'll..leave you two alone." Rapunzel said as she slipped into the dorm room, leaving the two girls in the hallway by themselves.

"Elsa I'm not giving up." Anna stepped forward. "Please don't push me away, I want to help you get better. Don't think that any amount of time spent ignoring me is going to make me pull away from you." Another step forward, Anna's body cornering Elsa's against the wall.

"I'm afraid, Anna. Don't you see that?" Elsa began, her breath shaky as Anna pushed herself forward.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of, Elsa. Everybody has gone through things, some worse than others. What you've been through hasn't been fair, but you need to understand that I am willing to help. I'm not going anywhere if that hasn't been clear enough already." The redhead was almost pressed against Elsa's body, her fingers lacing between the pale, slender digits of Elsa's hands.

_Does she really need to be any more fucking clear? You can do this. You just need to stop being afraid. Take it slow, but give it a chance._

Elsa's only response to the voice in her head was to close the space between the two of them, enveloping Anna in a slow, but powerful kiss that poured out emotion as the redhead eagerly returned the kiss.

_There's nowhere to go but up from here. You may be at rock bottom, but you've got people that are willing to pull you up no matter how hard you fight to stay down there._

_For once in your life, you're not alone._


End file.
